<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in the clouds by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488702">in the clouds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Smosh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Corona Virus - Freeform, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sad/Hopeful ending, Shayne Topp crying, Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:06:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arriving in Los Angeles again after their trip Australia, the Smosh family say their goodbyes before going to self quarantine. Shayne and Damien find it a little harder to say goodbye than others.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damien Haas/Shayne Topp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in the clouds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>inspired by this gif: https://agathadolly.tumblr.com/post/178034964994/and-everyone-believed-him</p><p>follow my on tumblr: softboysmosh</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the plane landed, Shayne watched out the window as the ground slowly became closer. He turned his head slightly with the gentle weight on his shoulder. He smiled at the sight before him, Damien was asleep, his face softly squished and his hair laid lightly over his eyes. </p><p>Shayne tilted his head down to press a soft kiss to Damien’s head and push the blue streak of coloured hair from his closed eyes. He was careful to not wake him, not just yet, a few more minutes. He didn’t want it to end. He wasn’t ready for it to be over.</p><p>Shayne knew that soon, he’d have to say goodbye, he understood he could video chat his friends whenever he was lonely. He knew they’d be only a text away. He knew that it wouldn’t be the same though, he wouldn’t be face to face with them or even be able to see the crinkles in the corners of their eyes when they laughed. </p><p>What bothered him most, he wouldn’t be able to touch them. He wouldn’t be able to touch him. </p><p>Damien. </p><p>Shayne wouldn’t be able to hold Damien, no hugs or light hands resting on his knee. </p><p>No shoulder touches or kisses on the head. No palm to palm or cupping Damien’s face in his hands. The thought not only bothered Shayne but it scared him.</p><p>Soon he realized, the plane was landing in Los Angeles. He’d spent those last few minutes tenderly gazing at Damien’s sleeping figure that rested upon his shoulder. Damien looked so delicate, he didn’t want to wake him but the plane bumped a few times before it settled on the runway. </p><p>“Damien, we’re back,” Shayne spoke softly, brushing his hand across the man’s cheek. </p><p>Damien woke with a soft grumble before sitting up in his chair and fixing his blue and brown coloured locks. Shayne has noticed him do that a lot, one of the many quirks of Damien Haas that he observed over the past many years of knowing him. </p><p>“You two awake?” Ian asked, peering over the seats. The two men gave him a simple nod before he sat back down. </p><p>“How’d you sleep?” Shayne asked, standing up to grab their small carryons from the compartment above him. </p><p>“Good, you make a nice pillow.” “I literally brought a pillow with me that you could of used.” “But I didn’t need it, I have you.” </p><p>As everyone began disembarking from the plane, the feeling sunk deeper into Shayne’s gut. The goodbye was coming, very soon.  He wasn’t ready to say goodbye but the thing is, it was inevitable. He and Damien soon met up with the rest of the Smosh crew at baggage, who had been sprinkled around the airplane. </p><p>Damien grabbed his suitcase and gave his goodbyes to Sarah and Ian. Both had already grabbed their luggage and wanted to make sure everyone was settled before either took off. Damien hugged them both before moving onto Courtney and Matt, passing tender remarks and sibling-like banter. </p><p>Shayne watched the man for afar, his own suitcase clutched tightly in his hands waiting for it to be his turn. </p><p>Damien finally came back to him, pulling him into a hug to say his goodbyes. <br/>Shayne was never good at goodbyes but it was now or never. After the hug, Damien hands still lingered around his waist. </p><p>Slowly Shayne brought his hands up to cup Damien’s face, leaning in for a soft kiss. Testing the waters to see if Damien was okay with it, soon enough he melted into the kiss. Their lips locked together perfectly, almost like puzzle pieces. </p><p>The boys soon heard a light applause from their friends, some ‘whoops’ and a joking remark from Matt Raub. </p><p>“That’s one way to spread the virus!” Matt laughed. </p><p>“You just couldn’t resist me, eh?” Damien chuckled with a soft blush, trying his best at sounding like anything but freaking out on the inside.</p><p>“I hate you so much,” Shayne laughed, covering his mouth with a fist.</p><p>In the parking lot, Damien and Shayne stood alone, leaning against one of their cars. It was raining in Los Angeles and it was kind of cold, a light wind that would bring a chill to anyone. As the two men talked, Shayne let out a small shiver. </p><p>”Are you cold?” Damien asked, removing his blue zip up sweatshirt. “Here.” Damien pressed the crumpled blue cloth to Shayne’s chest. </p><p>“Thanks.” Shayne chuckled. They two continued talking, despite the rain. </p><p>“Hell of thing to say after a first kiss?”</p><p>“Yeah, sure was! I mean who says that!”</p><p>“Me apparently, and well I hate you too.” </p><p>“No you don’t,” </p><p>“Neither do you.” </p><p>They both laughed at their own banter, Damien rest his head on Shayne’s shoulder once again.</p><p>“I love you,” Damien spoke softly. </p><p> “I love you too, it’s just- uh, I don’t know.” </p><p>Shayne paused, they still hadn’t said goodbye. Yes, they hugged and had their first kiss but they had not said the word ‘goodbye’ yet. </p><p>“It’s just, I don’t want to say goodbye.”</p><p>“You don’t have to, I mean you’ll see me on video chat and we can text whenever you want. It’s not like we won’t see each other for a few weeks.”</p><p>“Or months,”</p><p>“Or months but Shayne, it’s not goodbye. It’s more of a ‘I will see you again soon’, you know?” </p><p>Damien chuckled sadly, cupping Shayne’s face in his hands. Shayne now realized he had tears dripping down his face, he didn’t know when he started crying but there he was, sobbing in front of his best friend and the guy he just kissed a few minutes ago. </p><p>Damien softly brushed Shayne’s wet cheeks with his thumbs before leaning in to connect their lips once more. He pulled Shayne into a hug, holding him tightly as if it were the last thing he’d do. </p><p>“Goodbye, Shayne.”</p><p>After releasing Shayne, he gave him one last smile before hopping in his car and driving away. </p><p>“Bye, Damien.” Shayne said softly, wiping away his tears as the car drove off out of sight. </p><p>When Shayne arrived home, he lazily dragged his suitcase behind him, unlocking his apartment door and trudged directly into his room. He ripped off the blue sweater and laid down with his suitcase at the foot of his bed, his red baseball cap still on his head and his phone buzzing quietly beside. </p><p>He tightly clutched the hoodie as he cried into it, it smelled nice. It smelled like Damien, warm and comforting. Shayne was too occupied with his damp cloth between his hand to notice that his phone was buzzing. </p><p>Without looking up from the bed, he grabbed the phone and pressed it to his ears. </p><p>“Hey, Baby Boy.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>